Crop Chanter
= Table of Contents = Crop 'Chanters General: Devices and Uniforms: Goal: Territory: Genesis: Past: Present: Alliances: Enemies: Leadership: Divisions: Code & Conduct: Recruitment: Typical Member: Generally Known: In-Character Quote: Necessary In Game Mechanics: Out-of-Game Contact: Red File: = Crop 'Chanters = General: An Akkorian Crop Enchanter, or ‘Chanter’ as they prefer to be called, is an elemental mage who serves as a farm advisor and community elder for the rural Akkorians. They advise on crop rotation and field quality, can dowse for new wells, assist with managing livestock, and perform blessings and traditional harvest/planting rituals to ensure abundant crops. They can also predict the weather and can serve as an official for weddings, funerals, and christenings although they are not clerics of Soreth and Thoros. No Akkorian farmer would dare begin the harvest or planting season without first consulting his local Chanter. Devices and Uniforms: None – they wear practical farm clothing and hand-me-downs. Goal: Help rural Akkorian communities be prosperous Territory: Throughout rural Akkoria, sometimes in Akkorian communities elsewhere Genesis: Crop Enchanting has its’ roots in hedge magic being employed for the good of the community dating back to the years prior to the Akkorian calendar during the Great Famine. Those with elemental powers would travel to the impoverished farmlands to help with the harvest and getting the best yield possible. Since they were travelling so much and unable to work their own land or craft, they were given whatever food or goods they needed by those they helped. When they found others with the skill, they passed on what they had learned to prevent a second Famine. Past: With strong ties to Myere to the south, Crop 'Chanters have introduced improved strains of wheat and other grains to their Steaddings, helping Akkoria strengthen itself agriculturally Present: Every rural Akkorian community has its’ own local ‘Chanter who meets their needs. Many of the Chanters act as elders in their ‘Steaddings’ and some have even been granted Citizenship for their services to the Akkors. Alliances: The Akkorian Brigade (they look out for their own) Enemies: None Leadership: Each Steadding is overseen by master Chanter, who has ultimate say in their region. When a decision must be reached regarding a Steadding, the eldest of the Masters in the surrounding Steaddings has the most authority. Otherwise they defer to the political leader of their Steadding’s region for most matters. Divisions: Divided into Steaddings based on geographic region and need, each Chanter specializes in the needs of their own community. Each steadding typically has one Chanter and apprentice, although apprentices travel to learn from different Chanters and get a feel for different terrains. A Chanter is often referred to with the title of Goode, as in Goodewife, Goodemiss, or Goodesir, plain old ‘Goodie’ or just ‘Chanter’. Apprentices are said to be ‘Learning the ‘chant’ although chant is just a short-form of Enchanter. Code & Conduct: Chanters do not believe in ownership of private property. Everything they have is ‘on loan’ ‘borrowed’ or ‘gifted’ and must be freely shared if requested or needed. They tend to drop large hints about things they want/need so they rarely lack for anything. Their services are paid in food and goods as farmers rarely have coin. What they do have, they share and redistribute frequently. They encourage others to do so as well. An unwed chanter typically lives in a cottage provided by a citizen in their steadding. They do not pay rent. The cottages are ‘hereditary’ and are passed down from master to apprentice. When a region has more than one ‘Chanter, they base themselves on seniority and the younger is often sent to create a new steadding or to take over for a retiring Chanter and inherit their cottage. When they marry, the chanter lives with their spouse and the cottage goes to an apprentice. All the furnishings belong to the cottage itself, with rare exception, and stay on for the next inhabitant. The role of the Crop Enchanter is to ensure that the harvest is abundant, the livestock is healthy, and the community thrives. They do everything in their power to see that this is so. With a very Akkorian mindset, the chanter believes they are serving the community as a whole and are performing a great duty. They pride themselves in the success of their steadding as it reflects on their own skills. Likewise, the steaddings take great pride in their Chanters’ knowledge and abilities and sometimes boast of them. Recruitment: Chanters often begin training at the usual apprentice age, typically around 8-10. Both men and women equally can serve. They’re taken under apprenticeship by the steaddings’ local Chanter. If there is more than one apprentice they may be sent to another nearby stedding to receive their education to maintain a one on one relationship. Often a trainee chanter will travel between steaddings to get a feel for different types of land and crops, ranging from the orchards to the plainsland farms to the livestock fields to the lumber towns. They learn elemental magik and how to listen to the land around them. Their training includes reading, writing, arithmetic, how to ride a horse or ox, and how to birth(livestock and humans). Typical Member: Rural born Akkorians with Elemental Magik abilities, and a selfless desire to serve and help their fellow folk. Generally Known: Chanters aren’t bumpkins. They’re educated to ‘city’ levels, wield some powerful magiks, know how to read the weather patterns, and are almost essential to the Akkorian farmer. They can never refuse a request to give away a possession although those who take advantage of this quickly learn they’re not welcome in the community. The word of a chanter carries much weight in rural Akkoria even outside of their own steadding. In-Character Quote: “The beans are coming along nicely. The soil’s really enjoying them; I can feel it. Now let me see that heifer over there. Her leg’s going lame and it’s going to put her off her milk if I don’t tend to it. And don’t forget to send one of Wonda’s chicken-pies over to Gammer Aerin once they’ve cooled down. She can’t gum solid food any longer.” Necessary In Game Mechanics: Elemental Mages only. Any request for a Chanter’s possessions must be fulfilled, reasonable or not. (This does not apply to other people’s items they may be watching over or holding on to.) Out-of-Game Contact: Constance C Red File: None